


Ice-cream

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, a sweet story i guess, also i don't know wht to tag, i'll add them later i'm too lazy to do it now, rest of btob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: Hum... basically Minhyuk's having a hard time, like life is all against him... but it gets better, he makes new friends and everything!!(okay, I'm really not getting better at this, but at least, I tried... and maybe I'm going to call the story ice-cream...)(I couldn't come up woth a better name, so I ended up naming it ice-cream...)





	1. Chapter 1

##### Lunch break:

Minhyuk quickly sat at a table, he did not want to cross path with Seo Eunkwang again. Last time had been so embarrassing it would not happen again, he only noticed once he was seated that there was already someone at the table. A giant guy who was looking down at his phone while eating, this guy seemed weird, but at least, Minhyuk wouldn't have to face him again.

He focused on his food and got startled when the tall guy started talking:  
\- You're sports team Lee Minhyuk aren't you?

Minhyuk raised his head, surprised the guy knew his name, he had put his phone down and was looking at Minhyuk with an eyebrow raised, Minhyuk realized he knew who that guy was, Yook Sungjae, he was pretty famous within the area because of his good looks, his legendary weirdness and the fact that he was an aspiring actor. He nodded. Yook Sungjae added:  
\- I'm Yook Sungjae, and I thought that seat would be taken but I got ignored, so let's be friends!!!

Minhyuk frowned, that guy... was really weird. Sungjae added:  
\- I screwed up, got in a fight with most of my friends, and now what should be called my boyfriend won't even look my way. To sum it up, I'm in a very bad mood. So either you have some worst stuff to tell me and we become friends of misery, either you search for another table...

Minhyuk put down his chopsticks and crossed his arms sighing. He frowned and figured he could lash out on somebody:  
\- I didn't pay the bill on time to my crappy room, it was the third time so now I have two weeks to move if I don't want to end up in the streets, two days ago I had the biggest embarrassment of my whole life. Since I've been stressed about my room, my grades are dropping and I might loose my scholarship. So I'll take it I can stay.

Sungjae nodded and asked:  
\- Didn't you get dump recently too?  
\- I didn't exactly get dumped but thanks for recalling me my other big embarrassment of the week.  
\- Sounded like you were getting dumped though.

Minhyuk slammed his fist on the table, looking intensely at his plate:  
\- I. Was. Not. Dumped.

Sungjae shrugged and smiled:  
\- Chill dude! We're friends of misery, remember?

Minhyuk didn't talk until he had finished eating, he sometimes glanced at Seo Eunkwang. The latter had managed to embarrass him greatly this week and he didn't seem to even be bothered by it.

His life had been so screwed up recently... he used to be one of the richest kids around, well technically he should still be but... life had happened.  
When he was 10, he had ran off from his house to see the world by himself and by the ice-cream stand, had met with a kid who was the same age as him, and he had discovered on that day that money wasn't everything, of course, he had gotten scolded when his nanny had found him, she was old and a foreigner "so he could learn English well", she was British and Minhyuk hated her. She was a very mean nanny, but anyway, his parents had gotten tired of him spending his time running off from the house, so they had sent him to a boarding school. A rich kids boarding school that Minhyuk had hated even more than he hated his nanny. He had met some rebellious kids there and so his attitude had only gotten worse, his grades were falling and he had even started drinking and smoking, when he was _really_ underage for that.  
He managed to get kicked out of the boarding school and his parents thought the best thing to do was to just sent him to a more disciplinary one.  
When he was 16, Minhyuk had lost it. He had ran away from the school and went to the only place where hoped he could have a shelter: the ice-scream stand kid. Seo Eunkwang. They had played a lot together before Minhyuk was sent to boarding school (whenever he would sneak out, it would be to go to their meeting place: the ice-scream stand by the beach), Eunkwang had helped him survive but kept on saying he should go home, but Minhyuk was stubborn. He did not want his parents' money, he did not want to have anything to do with them. But the police had found him after a few days, and he had been sent back to another boarding school, where he had stayed until the end of high school. At 18, he had gotten into a huge fight with his parents, and now, there he was...

He had won the scholarship because he was really good at sports, he had made friends with a sport trainer and the rest had been done pretty easily, Minhyuk was very hard-working when he wanted.  
And now here he was, last year of university. He wanted to become a sport trainer, he had realized he preferred planning than being in the action.  
Once his classes were over, he was heading home when he saw someone unexpected waiting beside a flame red car, arm crossed, in sunglasses and a suit. Jung Ilhoon.

Minhyuk felt a bit embarrassed of his worn-out grey hoodie, scratched jeans and very old shoes, and he really needed to get a haircut, but finances weren't on his side these days, he still greeted the younger with a smile, asking what he was doing here. He had met Ilhoon in his last boarding school, the guy was something else...   
Ilhoon answered, smiling widely at Minhyuk:  
\- I'm here to pick up my boyfriend! - he lowered his sunglasses a bit, scanning Minhyuk - You don't look so well, you should maybe take some time off or something...

Minhyuk smiled, Ilhoon was as always, himself, he wondered who he was going out with, it wouldn't surprise him if it was someone like Yook Sungjae.  
Ilhoon waved at someone with a huge grin that made him look much younger, and very cute, Minhyuk looked back and wasn't that surprised when he saw who Ilhoon was waving at: Lim Hyunsik.  
He knew the guy because they had had an assignment for a class together, and Hyunsik was kind of... all rounded talented. It only seemed fair Ilhoon would go out with someone like him. Hyunsik walked to the car, with that cute eye-smile of his, greeting Ilhoon, he only noticed Minhyuk once he was standing next to Ilhoon:  
\- Oh! Hi Minhyuk!! It's been a while! This is Ilhoon, - he had a slight blush before continuing - my boyfriend.  
\- Oh... yes, I know him!   
Minhyuk smiled while answering, he had seen Hyunsik with a lot of people, but it was the first time he saw him blush over said person. Ilhoon must have been pretty special to him... 

 

Three days later, Minhyuk was peacefully eating lunch when Yook Sungjae sat in front of him, looking pissed, Minhyuk hoped he would go away, but the younger didn't seem to want to:  
\- Still friends of misery? - Sungjae asked, he added, without waiting for the answer - He dumped me. He really did. And now, now I feel bad! So, do you have anything worse?

Minhyuk had bumped into Eunkwang in the morning, he was thinking back while watching Sungjae angrily smashing everything there was in his plate with his fork, last week, Eunkwang had embarrassed him badly. They were friends but didn't really know each others friends, like, they used to be friends in secret, being from very different up-bringing, Minhyuk's parents would never have approved of him being friends with a kid who was attending public school. And when Minhyuk had left home, he had decided he would survive on his own, so last week, when Eunkwang suggested he moved in in his apartment and that he lent him money, it had angered Minhyuk at the highest level possible. One does not lend money to Lee Minhyuk. He preferred living in a cardboard under a bridge than owing money. And, he would never accept going to live with Eunkwang.  
It was probably because he had way too much pride. But given that Eunkwang had suggested that in the middle of a corridor as they were crossing paths, Minhyuk had became red and mad because he did not want people to pity him.

So he told his story to Yook Sungjae, who stared blankly at him saying he didn't see how having a caring friend was embarrassing, especially since he knew Eunkwang and it was definitely just kindness given his personality, he then added that since Eunkwang was part of the people he was currently in a fight with, he would now change the subject.  
\- I guess you don't understand either then...  
\- And if I were _you_... I would apologize and accept his suggestion. You said you'd be out in the streets in like two weeks no?

Minhyuk sighed... he was probably right... but he wasn't ready to crush his own pride...  
And before he could defend himself, Sungjae had gone back to anglrily stabbing his plate, mumbling stuff Minhyuk didn't get.

When he went home, he found a paper on his door indicating he only had a week left to go, he frowned, it was two weeks, what the hell had happened?? He quickly called his tenant and was answered by: "It was two weeks a week ago!", when he hung up, he sighed deeply, he was so deeply in the shit right now... He looked at his contacts, there were his parents, he was not sure if these were still working numbers, Ilhoon, then again, not sure if still a working number, his tenant, newly added Yook Sungjae, and Eunkwang. He gathered his spirits, ready to eat his pride and ask for help. He hesitantly tapped Eunkwang's contact, and breathed deeply before calling him.  
\- Hello? Minhyuk is that you?? OMG you haven't called me in so long!! Is everything alright? Why aren't you talking to me???  
\- Hum...  
Minhyuk was about to talk when he got interrupted, he heard some ruckus on the other side of the line:  
\- Wait a second please Minhyuk...   
He heard the rest muffled, Eunkwang probably had his hand on the micro:  
\- Changsub!!!!! Stop harassing me... Yes, I get that you're lonely!!! ... Yes, I'll hug you to sleep later! Now let me call my friend in peace!!!!  
Minhyuk wasn't sure but it seemed Eunkwang had some other weird matters to attend and he almost hang up, not wanting to bother him.   
\- So, Minhyuk, you alright???   
\- Yes, yes... Hum... I wanted... Hum, I wanted to apologize for the other time... you know, I was to proud and couldn't accept your kind...  
\- When are you getting kicked out? - Eunkwang cut him off.  
\- Hum... In a week...  
\- Alright, don't worry, it's going to be a bit cramped in here but it's alright, you'll get used to my Changsub quickly don't worry!!  
\- Huu... Don't... I mean... Th-thank you I guess...  
\- Don't worry about it, you're a very good friend, I can't let you out in the streets, you might get kidnapped and taken advantage of because of your good looks... We'll help you get your stuff out Sunday! Just pack everything!! Bye~  
\- Bye...   
Eunkwang had a weird squeal and hung up in a rush, saying it was an emergency. Minhyuk wasn't sure but apparently, from next week on he would live with Eunkwang… and that was one hell of a weird phone call...

##### Sunday:

Minhyuk had everything packed, he went to open the door when he heard knocking and laughed when he opened it to Eunkwang wearing sunglasses and posing as if he was some kind of badass... He took off his sunglasses and threw them at someone Minhyuk couldn't see:  
\- I knew that'd make you laugh!!  
He quickly hugged Minhyuk and went in:  
\- So... what do we have here?  
Eunkwang was always so cheerful it was really endearing. He entered followed by a guy Minhyuk didn't recall ever seeing, and he was surprised to see Hyunsik entering next, followed by Ilhoon who was holding the sunglasses, commenting on how he would never wear them again. 

They got everything out quickly, there wasn't much, Minhyuk had a very small room, and didn't own much. Basically Hyunsik and him took care of everything, Ilhoon watched them move everything, coolly leaning against a wall, pestering Changsub, as Minhyuk learned the other guy's name was, and... it kind of felt like he was babysitting him, and Eunkwang spent most of the afternoon trying to move stuff to heavy for him, giving up and trying with something else, still too heavy, and on and on...  
It all fitted in Ilhoon's car (this was his "unexpected event" car, Minhyuk had long stopped trying to understand that kid…).  
Once it was all done, Minhyuk stood in his empty room for a while... maybe it wasn't that bad he was kicked out, this place was filthy...

He got a bit shy when they arrived at Eunkwang's. It turned out Eunkwang wasn't living alone, Changsub was his roommate, but they had a spare room, it was filled with all kinds of weird stuff but they had made enough room for at least Minhyuk's bed, they said they would clean up in the following week, but at this point, Minhyuk was just thankful they were taking him in, and he wondered how they afforded the apartment. The only horrifying thing was... the whole apartment was a mess, Hyunsik and Ilhoon had stayed for a beer. Eunkwang gave Minhyuk a tour:  
\- So we had a third roommate but he ditched us a month ago, you're saving us by moving in, don't worry, you'll start paying the rent once you get your life together, and don't worry about our tenant, he's really cool.   
The tour was fast, it was an American kitchen in one big room, the bathroom was really small, and Eunkwang quickly showed him his and Changsub's rooms, the first was messy but seemed clean, from the second one, Minhyuk only had a glimpse of a huge pile of clothes, and decided he would avoid it at all cost.

\- By the way, how come you changed your mind? I mean, you were pretty fixed on handling everything alone...  
\- Hum... I recently befriended Yook Sungjae and he changed my mind.  
They all looked at him with weird eyes and they was a strong noise coming from the kitchen, it kind of sounded like broken glass. And as Eunkwang rushed to the kitchen to see what was going on, Hyunsik gestured him to go closer, whispering:  
\- Don't bring that name up, Changsub just broke up with him...

The first few days of cohabiting were weird apparently recently-single-Changsub spent his days lying in the living room couch, looking like he was dying, Eunkwang was doing weird stuff all the time (Minhyuk had found him trying to do a headstand, leaning on the rack that held the towels in the bathroom), but it weirdly felt like home. A lot more like home than his former room.  
Minhyuk brought his cleanliness with him, and the apartment looked a lot better now...

##### ~~~~

Eunkwang was really happy to have Minhyuk living with him now. They had been friends for a long time and Changusb was way too depressing these days, and having Minhyuk around was like having an unpaid maid, it was great.  
Of course, he had not expected he would be seeing a wild shirtless Minhyuk around a lot, but frankly, he could live with that... 

It was a Saturday, end of the second week Minhyuk had been living with them, Eunkwang went home with some grocery, he found Minhyuk at the kitchen counter, staring at the couch:  
\- Hum... everything okay??  
\- I don't get how he does that...  
\- What?  
Minhyuk turned to him:  
\- It's been 5 hours Eunkwang, he didn't even go to the bathroom...  
Eunkwang crossed his arms, nodding:  
\- You'll get used to it, but trust me, this isn't the worst... But more importantly - he turned to Minhyuk - How was you day?

Minhyuk smiled, Eunkwang had always liked Minhyuk's smile. Ever since that day... It was when they were ten, Eunkwang had went to the ice-scream stand, he had won a bit of money by cleaning the building entry, he was now happily thinking about what flavour to get when he had noticed a kid wearing sunglasses, shorts and a shirt, the whole looked casual fancy, it was probably one of the rich kids from the other side of the neighbourhood... but it was weird that he was alone, Eunkwang knew that kind of kid was always followed by a nanny... But he seemed sad, so Eunkwang bought two vanilla ice-scream (everybody likes vanilla) and went to him to give him one, the boy looked at him surprised and Eunkwang explained:  
\- You looked sad so I thought you needed an ice-scream.  
\- I'm not sad. I just ran off from home.  
Eunkwang was surprised, what kind of rich kid would runaway? He probably had everything he wanted...  
\- Anyway, it's for you! I'm Eunkwang by the way, Seo Eunkwang.  
The boy smiled taking the ice-scream, Eunkwang felt happy to see him smile, his smile lit up his face and it made him look very pretty. He was a handsome kid, but smiling made him handsomer...  
\- I'm Lee Minhyuk, nice to meet you Eunkwang!

 

\- My day was just fine, I spent a weirdly long time staring at Changsub, but I guess it was fine...  
Eunkwang smiled, he liked that Minhyuk had accepted his help, he had wanted him to become friends with his friends for a long time, and now he was living with his two best friends, so he felt very happy. Minhyuk seemed to have a bit of a hard time adjusting, but Eunkwang knew he had been in worse situation (the runaway at 16 incident), so he knew it would be alright.

##### ~~~~

##### During the following week:

Minhyuk was peacefully eating lunch alone when Yook Sungjae slammed his tray on the table, sitting in front of him, looking pissed:  
\- You sympathized the enemy!  
\- Huuuum... you're the one who...  
\- I know. - Sungjae cut him off - I'm only mad for the show... More importantly, how is he?  
\- Eunkwang? He is fine, why?  
Sungjae slammed his fist on the table, his eyes were weirdly dark and not in a good way:  
\- I don't care about Eunkwang!  
\- Oh... Changsub? He just lives on the couch... that's pretty much it...

Sungjae sighed:  
\- Just as I thought... Now, are you in a better situation?  
\- Yes! - Minhyuk smiled.  
Sungjae sighed once more:  
\- Maybe I should look for another friend of misery... you seem too happy...  
\- No, no, it's alright, we can be friends not just of misery! I think you need a friend right now!  
Sungjae crossed his arms, staring at him for a few second before nodding lightly.

Minhyuk smiled but saw the other big embarrassment of the month walking by and tried to hide his face, which made Sungjae laugh:  
\- I knew you were the one to have been dumped... you know, I had never been dumped before, I was always the one dumping, I know how you feel...  
Minhyuk clenched his fist:  
\- I. Did. Not. Get. Dumped.  
\- Whatever you say buddy...

Minhyuk really hadn't gotten dumped, it had just been another girl who confessed to him, not getting that he wasn't interested in girls, and this one hadn't accepted the rejection nicely... she had been bothering him for a while now... He figured he should find himself a boyfriend so she would understand... maybe he could ask Eunkwang, but he wasn't sure that would let their friendship evolve normally after that... but maybe, he could plan out a fake date, make it so he would cross path with the girl... and, he knew what he should do... Jung Ilhoon was the best at that, but first, he needed Eunkwang's agreement...

When the evening came and Minhyuk went home, he was surprised to find the couch empty, it was the first time since he had lived here... and the pile of clothes had disappeared from Changsub's room... He was about to say something when Eunkwang came out of nowhere, whispering:  
\- Shhhhh... don't say anything... it's evolving...  
Minhyuk wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but he didn't really care:  
\- Eunkwang, you've done a lot, but I have a favour to ask you...  
\- Anything for you Minhyukie!!  
Minhyuk frowned, Eunkwang was way too nice, he should protect himself more...  
\- Would you mind faking being my boyfriend for a day...?  
\- Humm... I guess not... why?  
Minhyuk sighed:  
\- Two months ago, a girl from university confessed she liked me, I said I wasn't interested, and ever since, each time we cross path, she either acts as if she was the one to have rejected me, either saying we will be together soon... I think she's a bit crazy, and not in the good way...  
Eunkwang crossed his arms, thinking:  
\- And, what should I do?  
\- I'm thinking of a plan so she will stop bothering me...  
\- Someone bothering my Minhyuk needs to be stopped, I'm in, don't worry!

Minhyuk smiled, Eunkwang was really way too nice...   
\- Okay, now let's call Ilhoon.  
\- Ilhoon? Why?  
\- We used to be in the same boarding school... this kid is an evil genius... and also very cute but he doesn't like it to be shown...  
\- I think he is funny... - Eunkwang seemed in great thoughts - And if Hyunsik's going out with him... he's definitely a good person inside...  
Minhyuk let him in thoughts, taking out his phone  two contacts had been added: Hyunsik and Changsub, he tapped Ilhoon and was directly sent to voicemail, at least, it was still the right number... He used their old code language, he found it kind of fun, he had been so worried lately he hadn't had fun in a while...   
\- The bird flew away, time to party... no, no wait, that's not the one... code 5631!  
\- What the...? - Eunkwang looked at him weirdly.  
Minhyuk hung up:  
\- It's an old code we used to use at school... it was fun... 56 is girl trouble, 3 is plan, 1 is Ilhoon… I was 2… Yes, that doesn't really make sense... I don't even remember how it was invented...  
Eunkwang laughed and sighed in content, sitting on the finally empty couch.

##### A few hours later:

Three knocks on the door. Minhyuk went to open, Ilhoon was waiting, in a blue suit, sunglasses on, a black duffle bag in hand, and Hyunsik smiling like an angel next to him.   
\- Heard my services were needed...  
He was talking lower than usual, unlike Eunkwang, he had a real badass aura, which still made Minhyuk laugh, because with Hyunsik next to him, he couldn't look scary, so Minhyuk let them in smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

##### A week later, Saturday:

It had all been planned thoroughly. Eunkwang and Minhyuk would meet in front of the coffee place, enter, order coffee and cupcakes and sit not far from the entrance, but not too exposed. They knew she'd be here soon after them, Ilhoon had gained information over the fact that she would meet with friends here at 3 (when they had asked him how he knew that, he had answered with a low tone, probably supposed to be manly "I have eyes _everywhere_ ") and she would notice them because Eunkwang would "accidentally" spill coffee on Minhyuk's shirt and apologize way too much, (they were currently looking for a pet name, but the best they had come up with was "Minhyukie"), saying he had ruined their date, if it didn't make things clear enough, they would have to drag the conversation along...

It all started out great apart from one tiny detail, Eunkwang didn't spill his coffee on Minhyuk's shirt but accidentally spilled it lower, Minhyuk's only relief was that it wasn't hot coffee, otherwise he would have died on the spot... And Eunkwang was confounding himself in excuses (Minhyuk had to restrain from laughing when he said "sorry my little sugar" and "I didn't want to ruin our date, my poor darling") she went to them, eyeing Eunkwang as if he was some kind of parasite that needed to be destroyed. For a minute, Minhyuk feared she would act weird, but the girl (since whenever he saw her, an alarm went off in his head saying "TROUBLE", Minhyuk gad nicknamed her that way...) stayed really calm, asking them if they were together (she seemed to be restraining herself from getting angry) and then rushed to the bathroom, but at least now it was clear, Minhyuk knew he could trust Ilhoon to find a simple and efficient plan.

What he had not expected, was Eunkwang coming home on Monday, looking like he had just escaped an atomic attack, apparently, Trouble was jealous of him, and the next day, he told Minhyuk he had had nightmares of her following him around yelling "MINHYUK IS MINE! GIVE HIM BACK!", and that it had all been a very weird experiment.

At least, she didn't bother Minhyuk anymore, and after that one incident, she never bothered Eunkwang either, Minhyuk heard she was going out with a guy from the football team, and was happy to be rid of her...

Having lunch with Sungjae became a habit for Minhyuk. At first, they spent their lunch complaining about their respective lives, but after a while, they started to become real friends, talking about pretty much anything, and Sungjae even introduced him to his foreigner friend Peniel, who apparently didn't understand much Korean, but he soon realized Peniel understood just fine, usually took advantage of his foreignness in an unpleasant situation. He concluded that it was a smart one and another contact was added on his phone. Their lunch session were fun, Sungjae really was weird, but in a funny way, Minhyuk easily get how he was friends with Eunkwang, who was, not surprisingly, one of the weirdest and nicest person Minhyuk knew.

Summer was approaching and Minhyuk decided that it was time, he let Hyunsik cut his hair (both Eunkwang and Changsub had volunteered but when he had said yes to Eunkwang, the latter had changed his mind, saying he was afraid to screw it, and Minhyuk would never let Changsub stand close to him with scissors in hands... never.) so he had asked Hyunsik, the latter had agreed and now Minhyuk felt all fresh and ready for summer, Hyunsik had cut it a bit shorter than how Minhyuk usually had it, but he liked his new look, and he was poor so he would have to live with it...

Living with Eunkwang and Changsub was fun. A lot funnier than living alone, he hadn't realized he had been lonely until he had started living with other people again. As he was taking out the trash when he got the scare of his life: Yook Sungjae suddenly grabbing his arm as he was stepping out, it took Minhyuk a while to realize he probably wasn't who Sungjae targeted since he looked disappointed when he saw who he had grabbed and sighed, Minhyuk knew what he was supposed to do with such an event occurred:   
\- He is on a date. (there was literally a note on the fridge saying: "If Yook Sungjae passes by, I'm on a date")  
Sungjae frowned:  
\- Don't lie to me Minhyuk, I saw him getting home like 10 minutes ago, and no I wasn't stalking...  
Minhyuk shrugged and let him in, it wasn't his fight...  
He finished taking out the trash and went back in, found Eunkwang unsurprisingly eavesdropping at Changsub's room and Minhyuk laughed because he was standing weirdly in case the door opened so he wouldn't be right behind it. Minhyuk settled on the couch, ignoring Eunkwang's signs to join him, he would have lunch with Sungjae tomorrow, that was enough, not that he wasn't curious, but unlike _someone_ he respected people's privacy.

At some point Eunkwang gave up and joined him on the couch, saying they were talking too low, it made Minhyuk laugh because Eunkwang looked like a kid who just got scolded, which was kind of cute.  
Eunkwang stood back up:  
\- I'm gonna cook something.   
He came back less than ten minutes later with two sandwiches, he gave one to Minhyuk who smiled seeing it. It had been long since he had had one.   
Eunkwang used to bring sandwiches with him when they met all the time, at first they were disgusting and Minhyuk only ate them to be nice, but as the years passed by, these sandwiches became really good. So he was very happy to have the chance to taste one again:  
\- It's been... so... long since I've tasted one of these... Hello you! Come here!!!  
He smiled at the sandwich, talking to it, which made Eunkwang laugh a lot. 

About an hour later, Eunkwang and Minhyuk were watching TV, still on the couch when they saw Changsub going out of his room, grabbing a jacket and walking out without a word. Sungjae went out of the room too but stopped in the middle of the living room shrugging, he looked at them:  
\- You guys think he forgot this was _his_ place?  
\- Yook Sungjae! I did not raise you like this!!!! 

Minhyuk frowned at Eunkwang's voice, was he trying to talk manlier? If he was, it was not working. Eunkwang stood up and grabbed Sungjae's arm... oh man, Eunkwang looked so tiny right now, he added:  
\- We'll be back later Minhyukie... Don't wait up... Except if Changsub still isn't back in around 17 hours... then we start to worry...  
He then dragged Sungjae to his room, mumbling stuff about having to make his kids behave, Minhyuk couldn't help but watch him go away with a fond smile, he really looked tiny next to Sungjae...

Minhyuk could have went eavesdropping, but he was way too well settled, and he would be having lunch with Sungjae tomorrow anyway. He realized he had fallen asleep when he woke up the next morning, he noticed he had been covered with a blanket and a pillow had been put under his head, it was nice thinking that someone (definitely Eunkwang) cared for him. He had been living alone for way too long...

He looked around and it seemed no-one was home but him, he stood up and went to investigate, Changsub's room was empty, and Eunkwang was still sleeping, he looked so cute, he had very serious face when sleeping, it was really endearing...  
Sungjae had probably left at some point... Minhyuk went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee, and he couldn't help but smile when Eunkwang joined him in the kitchen, looking like a lost little animal, it was really cute.

##### Lunch time, 12:30:

Minhyuk was about to have his daily lunch with Sungjae, they had gathered at the cafeteria entry and settled when Eunkwang rushed next to them, looking panicked:  
\- IT'S BEEN 17 HOURS! I'M OFFICIALLY WORRIED!!! 

Minhyuk was confused as to what he meant, but Sungjae apparently immediately got it and jolted up, looking worried. He ran off and Eunkwang smiled to Minhyuk:  
\- Now that I've gotten rid of Sungjae, let's talk business...  
Minhyuk frowned, what now?

Eunkwang crossed his arms on the table and added:  
\- I need you to fake being my boyfriend for an undetermined period of time...  
\- What? Why?   
\- I'll explain further tonight, once we're back home, right now, I need to find Sungjae and tell him I was wrong, it's only been 14 hours.  
And on these words, he left, leaving a very confused Minhyuk behind. 

##### Three hours later:

Minhyuk was finishing early today, he was about to head back home when he crossed path with Eunkwang who seemed panicked, but he had faked it so well earlier, Minhyuk wasn't sure it was real, but he grabbed Minhyuk's hoodie and shook him saying (yelling):  
\- MINHYUK IT'S BEEN 17 HOURS! NOW I'M WORRIED! WE'LL TALK ABOUT MY ISSUE ONCE I'VE FOUND CHANGSUBIE!

He then let him go to run out of the building, screaming to people to let him go through. Minhyuk knew he should be worried, but he was pretty sure Changsub could survive just well on his own, he wasn't all as he let the others think, Minhyuk had witnessed it. But if Eunkwang was that worried, he should follow him to calm him down, he was literally freaking out.

An hour later, they were both sitting in front of their entry door, not ready to go in yet. Minhyuk had followed Eunkwang everywhere he had looked, they had spent an extra amount of time in Starbucks, but they hadn't found him anywhere, Minhyuk left Eunkwang for a few minutes and came back with some tea, the poor boy seemed exhausted, it was rare to see Eunkwang this worried and he didn't like it. Just when they had given up on ever seeing Changsub again, he came out of nowhere and walked right by them, hanged his jacket and headed straight to his room:  
\- Ohhh no, not that fast! Where the hell have you been you stupid stupid man that forgot his phone here!

Minhyuk was pretty sure he had never seen Eunkwang stand so fast, Changsub shrugged and just said "boxing club" before proceeding to his room, Eunkwang face-palmed:  
\- Of course...  
He sat back next to Minhyuk:  
\- I should have known... why didn't I think of the boxing-club Minhyuk???  
\- I don't know... probably because it the last place anyone would think of?  
Eunkwang sighed:  
\- Sometimes, I wonder if I raised my kids well...

Minhyuk frowned at one little detail, at least with Sungjae he could understand given their age difference but...:  
\- Eunkwang, Changsub is _literally_ three month younger than us... even in some really weird way... you could never have raised him...  
This time Eunkwang smiled, this was better. 

\- Now that we have insured Changsub is still alive and well, why do you need me to fake being your boyfriend?

\- Oh!! - Eunkwang gasped - I had forgotten about that... Okay, so there's that guy I went out with last year, he wants us to get back together, and you know how bad I am at saying no, so I told him the first thing that came out of my mind: that I was with you now...   
\- Oh... I thought it was worst than that... no problem then, I'm alright with that don't worry!!  
\- ... And we're having dinner with him next week, I'm suppose to set him up with someone, now before you say anything, I'm going to check on my son...  
\- Wait... If you have Changsub and Sungjae... Then Ilhoon is _my_ son... why should you be the only parent here?   
Eunkwang burst out laughing, saying that nope, Ilhoon was his son too, Minhyuk had to deal with that, and went in, before Minhyuk could process that they would have to fake being a couple for a whole dinner...

##### A week later:

Minhyuk was standing in front of most of his clothes spread in front of him, what should he wear to look like Eunkwang's hot boyfriend...  
He sighed, nothing looked good enough:  
\- Guys, I need advice!!!   
Eunkwang rushed to him:  
\- What? Why?  
\- I don't know what to wear!  
\- Oh... just wear anything, you'll be hot either way. 

Minhyuk bit his lips, smiling, Eunkwang had a thing for unexpected compliments... Changsub joined them and sighed:  
\- He's right Minhyuk... you'll look hot either way. 

Eunkwang turned dramatically to him:  
\- Changsub, I always knew we were soulmates... but you just proved it once more...  
Minhyuk then witnessed some weird drama and sighed because neither of them had helped in any way, he figured he was on his own, and went to shower, he should check on what Eunkwang wore though... Maybe they should go for a couple look... But wouldn't it be forcing it?  
\- Maybe we should go for a couple look Minhyukie, what do you think? Wouldn't it be forcing things a bit??? 

Minhyuk smiled and shrugged, they ended up not going for it, agreeing that it would look like they're bragging. Right before they went out, Changusb stopped them, and after saying he felt like he was sending his kids to the prom, he asked:  
\- By the way, have you guys ever kissed? 

They both turned to him in surprise, what the hell?

\- No, of course, not, why would we kiss? - Eunkwang looked scandalized, Minhyuk found his reaction kind of cute.  
\- I don't know, but if you end up having to kiss in front of him, you might want it not to look like your first kiss...

Minhyuk could see the point, but they both answered it wasn't necessary, though, on the way, Eunkwang stopped walking all of a sudden,:  
\- Now I'm freaking out, maybe we should kiss once just in case?

Minhyuk smirked:  
\- It's because I'm hot isn't it? Now you wanna try...  
\- What? Wh... What? No!! That's not... - Eunkwang seemed flustered.  
\- This is gonna be awkward but okay, let's kiss...

Minhyuk was starting to blush, he wasn't the type to get shy easily, but there was just something about Eunkwang... he couldn't really describe it... It was like Eunkwang had showed the way to make him the person he was now... so what Eunkwang thought of him was very important...

##### Twenty minutes later:

Wow.

The word was still stuck in Minhyuk's head. Wow. Wow. Wow... That had been... a... no, not just _a_ kiss, _the_ kiss. He couldn't stop thinking of Eunkwang's lips on his, about the way he had looked so beautiful with his eyes closed, his soft smile and the way he had tilted his head...

They had already ordered and Minhyuk was glad he wasn't needed for the conversation because his brain was in some weird place filled with Eunkwang and his wonderful lips.

After their dinner, as they were heading home, Eunkwang was more frolicking than walking, turning to Minhyuk from time to time, telling him to walk faster because it was getting chilly. Minhyuk wondered if he kissed everyone like he had done earlier, and if he did, he wondered if it had always such an effect... he still couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. What kind of weird power Eunkwang could have that had made him so mesmerizing?

They came home to the most unexpected sight: Yook Sungjae holding a towel full of ice over his cheek, with a sheepish Changsub next to him, who kept on apologizing.

\- OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU SUNGJAE? MY POOR BABY LET ME SEE!!!!!!! 

Eunkwang really panicked easily... He rushed to Sungjae, while Minhyuk was finally starting to get a hold of himself, and started to worry for Sungjae (whether Eunkwang liked it or not, he had decided Ilhoon and Sungjae were his sons too). Sungjae seemed to be very pissed when he answered:  
\- Stupid Changsub punched me in the face!  
\- WHAT? - Minhyuk and Eunkwang had both yelled in surprise.

It turned it had been a slight incident, Sungjae had came over (he still wasn't giving up, Minhyuk really wondered what he had done wrong to get dumped now...) and somehow managed to startle Changsub (Sungjae got scolded by Eunkwang because his key was supposed to be for emergencies, not for creeping around), and he had hit him by reflex (at least it was what Changsub said..., Sungjae kept on repeating it was on purpose and their bickering lasted way too long for Minhyuk's liking, and the fact that now that he wasn't worried anymore, Eunkwang was back in his head wasn't helping).

When he had lunch with Sungjae the next day, he couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Sungjae was wearing sunglasses inside, and because Sungjae told him he had explained it to his parents by saying he had gotten mugged...

When Minhyuk was starting to head home, he was surprised to hear someone running after him, asking him to wait, and an out of breath Eunkwang grabbed his arm, saying he had seen him in the distance and had figured it was nicer to go home together. Minhyuk vividly nodded, he wasn't sure he had a choice anyway. He rarely saw Eunkwang at university, they didn't have any classes in common, so they usually just crossed paths in the hallways during the day, but Minhyuk didn't really care now, because Eunkwang didn't go out a lot, just like him, so he knew they would see each other at home, it was enough.  
Minhyuk found it funny because, just as he had these thoughts he received a text from Hyunsik, written all in capitals: "PARTY TONIGHT YEAH" (as Minhyuk thought, it turned out later that the text had been sent by none other than Jung Ilhoon, which seemed more appropriate since he didn't know Hyunsik that well...) and they weren't even home that a wild Ilhoon jumped out of his car (he literally jumped out, he had been crouching on his seat) screaming that tonight was party night. Hyunsik was there too, smiling, he told them (Ilhoon was too busy running around) that they would be joined later by Sungjae and Peniel (apparently, the latter was friends with Ilhoon too) and they were here to get Changsub out because he had been ignoring them, to which Eunwkang said he was probably just asleep and Minhyuk nodded along, Changsub didn't have any classes on that day, he had definitely slept all day.

~~~~~

##### 2 hour later:

Eunkwang was trying to talk English with Peniel. Trying. A key word. Because it seemed Peniel understood him less when he talked English than when he talked Korean, which was kind of disappointing, but not that surprising, English really wasn't his thing.

They were at a bar, and Ilhoon was way too cheerful, Hyunsik was drinking for 4 (really, Eunkwang didn't get how he could drink so much), Minhyuk was getting cheerful with Ilhoon (Eunwkang had no idea what they were talking about, but it seemed hilarious), Sungjae was coming back from the bar, talking in a sexy voice (at least, Eunkwang thought it was what it was supposed to be) from the counter with more beers:  
\- Hey there strangers...  
And he sat back next to Peniel, trying to talk in English (at least Eunkwang now knew he wasn't the only one bad in English) and Changsub had been staring intensely at his drink for a good 5 minutes, Eunkwang wondered if he was having a spiritual connection with it and his eyes went back to laughing Minhyuk.

Eunkwang drank a lot. Like a lot. He realized he had been staring at Minhyuk for a weirdly long time when Minhyuk went to him, asking why he was staring at him, Eunkwang wanted to kiss him, he had liked kissing him the day before, he wanted to do it:  
\- Really? I'm flustered now... I liked being kissed by you too... - Minhyuk was blushing.

OMG HAD HE JUST THOUGHT THAT ALOUD? 

Eunkwang blushed madly, but he couldn't help but feeling proud, Minhyuk had liked kissing him!!! It made him in such a great mood he went wild, and drank a lot more than he did usually.

~~~~~~~~

Minhyuk woke up with a throbbing headache, but at least, he would be better than Eunkwang, he had put him to sleep during the night and that boy was so drunk... Minhyuk stood up and headed to the kitchen, he crossed path with a wild Sungjae who was trying not to make any noise, busted...  
\- It is _not_ what you think!  
Sungjae was whisper-yelling at him, Minhyuk shrugged, he hadn't said anything... but maybe Sungjae had wrongly interpreted his smirk, but maybe his smirk did meant something, he needed something to eat.   
\- Really, it's _not_ what you think!!! REALLY IT'S NOT!!!! 

Minhyuk opened Eunkwang's door to see if he was still alive and was met with a weird groaning, and a hand, probably trying to grab his phone, this was sad... Minhyuk would come back later, he continued his journey to the kitchen smiling, half dead Eunwkang was cute.

Half an hour later, Minhyuk went to check on him (Sungjae had left, still asserting it wasn't what he thought it was, and he was pretty sure Changsub was in a coma, he had checked on him earlier, and he had heard breathing, so he had concluded he was still alive), Eunwkang seemed a bit more awake now, and he still hadn't found his phone, Minhyuk picked it up from the ground and sat on the bed:  
\- Here it is.  
He handed the phone to Eunkwang who gave him a relieved smile and who sank back in his bed, which made Minhyuk laugh.

Another hour later, Eunkwang had showered and eaten and was now sitting in the couch, trying to remember the night before, next to him, Changsub seemed to be still in a coma, Minhyuk wasn't sure when he had gotten there...

Minhyuk left them there to go do some grocery shopping, they wouldn't go far anyway...

When he came back, they hadn't moved one inch, Changsub's phone was buzzing and they were both looking at it as if it was some kind of wonderful technology (instead of answering it) and he decided to just leave them there, at least they were occupied, he just hoped the person calling would get answered at some point...

Two minutes later, the phone was still buzzing, it was getting annoying, Minhyuk took it and answered (Eunkwang and Changsub gasped in horror), it was (unsurprisingly) Sungjae:  
\- OMG SUBBIE FINALLY!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!  
\- It's Minhyuk... Why are you calling?  
\- It's Minhyuk... OMG SUBBIE IS DEAD?? WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING???????????  
\- Okay, Sungjae, calm down, I just answered because Eunkwang and Changsub have currently lost their minds, right now they are both looking scandalized, I think they were starting some sort of cult....  
\- Cult? Over me? That should be fine... Anyway, I was calling... hum... because... I... forgot a book! So I'll come get it!   
\- Not over you! Over the... oh you know what... nevermind... See you later! 

He hung up and put the phone back sighing, at least now they were doing something else, Changsub was heading for the bathroom (he still hadn't showered), and Eunkwang to the kitchen. It kind of felt like he was with two zombies, it was kind of scary...

Minhyuk walked out to get the mail and was met with a man in a suit, he handed him a letter, asking:  
\- Lee Minhyuk-ssi?  
\- Yes, that's me...

He gave him the letter and walked away. Minhyuk frowned... what kind of people sent a guy to give a letter...   
He took the rest of their mail and stepped back in. He knew what kind of people did this. _His_ kind  of people. The letter had to be from someone of his family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> So, I really have no idea of how this is gonna end up... but I'm having a lot of fun writing it... and if there are any typos, I'm really sorry... I just keep on forgetting some...
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you have a great day and a great week-end...


	3. Chapter 3

##### Afternoon:

Minhyuk hadn't opened it yet. He didn't want to. He had no idea what to expect... He hadn't really had any contact with his family since he had left, but he wasn't really surprised of how easily they had found him, it's not like he had tried to hide... He just hadn't expected _a letter_...

Sungjae had arrived around noon with lunch, still asserting he had forgotten a book, and he hadn't left since, he had settled in the couch, with a script, learning a part for an audition, (apparently his new strategy was to be here all the time), Changsub wasn't even urging him to go away like he would have done a week earlier, by the way, Minhyuk had no idea of where he was... and Eunkwang had been gaming but Minhyuk hadn't heard him swear in a while so he figured he had stopped... 

And Minhyuk was still staring at his letter. Torn between throwing it and not care anymore and opening it.

##### Evening:

The letter was still on the counter, Minhyuk sighed, took it and opened it, it was what he expected the least, a funeral announcement. His grandmother had died.   
The funeral would be two days later. Minhyuk hadn't been the best grandson, he couldn't not go.   
He felt sad, they weren't that close but it was still family...

~~~~~~~

Eunkwang was wildly passing by when he noticed Minhyuk was sitting on the couch, staring in the distance, holding a letter, he seemed sad, Eunkwang went to him, he didn't like seeing Minhyuk sad...  
He sat next to him, he didn't know what was going on, but he would be a moral support!!   
When he noticed him, Minhyuk leant his head on his shoulder, handing him the letter without a word. Eunkwang quickly read:  
\- Ohh... Minhyuk I'm so sorry...

He wrapped his arms around Minhyuk, and hugged him without saying more, he felt really sad for him.   
They stayed like that for a while, then Eunkwang kissed Minhyuk's forehead, saying that he was going to order something for dinner. 

He ordered chicken and when they were delivered, he went to get it, took out some beer from the fridge and sat back next to Minhyuk. 

After they ate, Eunkwang suggested to Minhyuk that he went to sleep, Minhyuk nodded but didn't move, it was breaking Eunkwang's heart to see him like that, he hugged him again, and Minhyuk faintly smiled, thanking him before heading to his room. 

##### Two days later:

Eunkwang felt his heart twitch when Minhyuk went back from the funeral, in other times, Eunkwang would have commented on how handsome he looked in a suit, but right now, he could only ask how it had gone, Minhyuk hadn't really had any contacts with his family for a few years...

Minhyuk shrugged and Eunkwang immediately went to hug him, if he could have lifted all of Minhyuk's sadness and other bad emotions he had, he would have. Minhyuk buried his head in his neck, mumbling he was happy that he didn't leave alone anymore. Eunkwang nodded, hugging him tighter.

##### The next Friday:

Though Minhyuk hadn't said anything, it was obvious seeing his family had not went well, Eunkwang was getting worried about him, and he knew he wasn't the only one, Changsub had been doing his dishes regularly, it meant a lot... And Sungjae, who was here again for some reason, kept trying to cheer him up with his lame jokes and crazy laugh.   
Eunkwang kept on hugging him, he knew Minhyuk liked being hugged, and it was the best he could do right now.

Eunkwang figured they should try and come up with something to cheer him up. He suddenly smiled, he had an idea.  
He called Hyunsik, Ilhoon and Peniel and they all agreed excitedly, he didn't even need to ask Changsub, he knew it was a yes, and where Changsub went, Sungjae would go, so it was an all kill.  
He stepped into the living-room, excitedly yelling:  
\- LET'S GO TO THE KARAOKE!!!!!!

They more or less dragged Minhyuk there, but he couldn't help but smile at all of their dramatic singing, and after a while, he started laughing, Minhyuk's laugh was so contagious, and funny, Eunkwang smiled, it was just a step, but at least, it was better.  
They went to a bar for a drink later (a drink is underlying _a lot_ the amount they had), and went home pretty late, Minhyuk was so drunk... he was singing love songs and kept on trying to kiss Eunkwang's cheekbones, saying it would give him luck, and kept on suggesting they went for another drink before heading home, to which Eunkwang kept saying no (they had lost Changsub a while ago, and figured he was probably with Sungjae so they didn't have to worry) that Minhyuk had drank enough and that they would go home, whether he liked it or not.

 

~~~~~~~~

##### The next morning:

Minhyuk woke up in an unfamiliar bed, and frowned when he realized this was Eunkwang's... Why was he sleeping here?

\- Oh... someone is finally awake…!

He looked up, Eunkwang was smirking at him from the doorway, he had a mug in hand and walked to give it to him, Minhyuk was very confused. He looked interrogatively at Eunkwang:

\- Sorry to lessen your hopes, I know you would have loved to hit _that_ -he gestured to his body- but you slept here because you puked all over your bed... I took off the sheets but I couldn't possibly let you sleep in there... so I settled you there... and you Lee Minhyuk... took all the room for the whole night, I slept _so badly_...

Minhyuk smiled, Eunkwang kept on complaining for a while, sitting at the edge of the bed, saying Minhyuk had been unbearable...

\- Thank you Eunkwang...

Eunkwang smiled to him and patted his arm, nodding.

Minhyuk figured that since he was here, he could squat here all day, but unfortunately, Eunkwang chased him out, saying he needed to go shower but Minhyuk enjoyed annoying him and faked having fallen back asleep, trying to win more time in this comfy bed. Eunkwang sighed:  
\- Alright, I give up, you'll reek alcohol all day...

He lied down beside Minhyuk and closed his eyes, Minhyuk smiled, sure he had won, he tried to fall asleep for real this time, but he should have know Eunkwang wasn't done, and he burst out laughing when the other started tickling him with an evil laugh.

An hour later, Minhyuk had surrendered to Eunkwang's tickle attacks and went to shower, then he put new sheets on his bed and went to hog Eunkwang's bed again, he would now stay here forever.

##### The next week, Tuesday:

Minhyuk was watching TV while eating snacks with Changsub, Eunkwang wasn't home yet, he always went home late on Tuesdays.

They heard knocking and looked at each other surprised... apart from when they ordered something, no-one ever knocked... (Sungjae went in and out as if he owned the place), Changsub went to open because unlike Minhyuk, he hadn't changed yet so he looked more civilized. Minhyuk then stood up bewildered when he heard a familiar voice he least expected:  
\- Hum... excuse me, does Lee... Does Lee Minhyuk lives here?

Minhyuk raced to his room and changed the fastest he had ever changed in his life, he wouldn't look like some kind of jobless punk for the first time his mother was ever visiting, why was she even visiting by the way? He heard Changsub making small talk before letting her in, he took a mental note to thank him later for making him gain some time, he quickly tried to arrange his hair, remembering a time where it was always perfectly styled, and went back out of his room, all ready (not mentally though...).

##### Three hours later:

Eunkwang was just getting home, he was surprised because Minhyuk, the king of changing right after getting home, was weirdly still well dressed and was arguing with Changsub over what ingredients it was better to put first in a sandwich, for such a situation to even occur... something unusual had definitely happened...

\- Is everything alright guys???

Changsub shook his head no and in Minhyuk's direction, while Minhyuk vividly nodded... Eunkwang chose to go with Changsub's answer, he joined in the kitchen, had a mental conversation with Changsub, which ended up in the latter nodding, taking his sandwich and leaving patting Minhyuk on the shoulder on the way.

Eunkwang then did the only thing that came to his mind: back-hugging Minhyuk, he wanted him to feel that he was loved and that he would always be there for him.  
Minhyuk talked after a while, when he realized Eunkwang had no intention of moving:  
\- My mother visited... it was kind of awkward... she apologized for how my father behaved last time... and how she behaved. She said she wished I could come back home and that she misses me... but I didn't know what to say...

Eunkwang hugged him tighter, whispering that it was alright, it was going to be okay, at least, now she was talking to him, Minhyuk shrugged and answered he would never go back there, Eunkwang let him go, only to turn him around and place his hands on his shoulder, he smiled to him:  
\- Just don't forget that she loves you, and wants what she thinks is the best for you. But you don't _have_ to do what she wants, just hear her out...

Minhyuk nodded and Eunkwang stole a bite of the sandwich he was still holding, resulting in a whine from Minhyuk, and he told him he didn't need to cry, he would make him another sandwich, most probably a lot better than this one...

~~~~~

Later in the evening, Minhyuk had taken his shower and was about to head for his bed when Eunkwang went to him, asking if he was really alright, and Minhyuk weekly smiled:  
\- I'm fine... but can you hug me to sleep??

Eunkwang looked taken aback, he raised his eyebrows, not answering, Minhyuk added, trying to act cute:  
\- I know you do it for Changsub sometimes... I'm jealous...

Eunkwang was starting to blush, it was cute:  
\- Yes... but it's only because he's...

He didn't finish his sentence because now Minhyuk was looking at him with a pleading look and he was weak, he couldn't say no to that:  
\- Alright, alright, just this once...

Minhyuk smiled and grabbed Eunkwang's hand to lead him to his bed, happy that his pitiful look had worked.  
They settled comfortably and Minhyuk felt so nice and protected in Eunkwang's arms, the latter was softly humming him a lullaby while stroking his hair, and after a while the lullaby stopped and he stopped moving his hand, and Minhyuk smiled when turned to look at Eunkwang because the latter had fallen asleep.

~~~~~~~

Eunkwang woke up, wondering where he was for a while, he noticed a wild Minhyuk sleeping next to him, how could anyone look so handsome while sleeping? Like really... Eunkwang smiled watching him sleep for a while, then realized he was being creepy and hopped off the bed, ready to go make some breakfast for the two of them.

He came back around ten minutes later and laughed because Minhyuk was sitting and he looked so lost right now... Eunkwang put his head in the door frame, telling him he had made breakfast, and then went to Changsub's room, surprised to find it empty, then once back in the kitchen noticed a note on the fridge, Changsub had left early wouldn't come home tonight, something was telling Eunkwang that _somebody_ had made up with Sungjae...

Minhyuk joined him and he was still half asleep, it was cute, half an hour later, they were leaving for their respective classes, discussing whether or not they thought Sungjae and Changsub were finally back together, and their conclusions were yes for Eunkwang and no for Minhyuk. They almost bet but Eunkwang said he didn't want to rip Minhyuk of the only money he had so they wouldn't, and then proceeded to flee a playfully angry Minhyuk.

~~~~~~

In the evening, Minhyuk went home to an empty apartment, Eunkwang had sent a text earlier saying he would be home late. Being alone was boring... How had he survived alone all these years?? He sighed and made himself some dinner, studying at the same time.  
What seemed like a hundred years later Eunkwang came home and Minhyuk ran to him, really happy to see him. Eunkwang figured it was probably how dog's owners felt when they went home... Seeing Minhyuk's offended face, he realized he had once again talked out loud, he really should control his mouth. He then had to apologize like a hundred times because Minhyuk was pouting and complaining about how he thought of Eunkwang as a friend and the latter was being _like that_ to him...

Eunkwang laughed and stuck his tongue out like a child, running away from Minhyuk because now he seemed angry.  
He settled on the couch and almost died when Minhyuk jumped on it and lied down, putting his legs over Eunkwang, laughing at Eunkwang's "I'm dying there" face.

\- Oh!!! That's right! You mind playing boyfriends one more time??? -Eunkwang suddenly asked, Minhyuk looked at him in wonder, shrugging.  
\- Why??  
\- Well, you know... I might have used that same boyfriend excuse to get out of some circumstances... so now my university friends want to meet you, since my ex thought we were, and I'm quoting "a great couple", they really think we're together....

Eunkwang was playing with his phone, making it turn in his hand (and pretty much failing at it), Minhyuk figured he felt bad asking that again:  
\- It's okay, I'll do it!!! 

Eunkwang looked at Minhyuk with shining eyes:  
\- Really???

Minhyuk nodded, asking when that would be:  
\- In two days??  
\- Two days???? Why didn't you ask sooner????  
\- I... forgot?

Minhyuk shook his head... it was okay, he could do it, and seeing Eunkwang's smile when he had agreed had made him feel so warm he almost had to remind himself they were just faking, but their kiss was coming back in his head... He had never thought that the most mind-blowing kiss he would have in his life would be with Eunkwang... And once again, he wondered if Eunkwang always kissed like that or if he had just been lucky on that day...  
\- Eunkwang?

The latter had his head laid on back of the couch with his eyes closed and he was now using Minhyuk's legs as armrests, he hummed as a way of showing he was listening.  
\- Would you mind kissing me again?? - Minhyuk gasped right after saying that, he had _not_ planned on actually asking it, the idea of kissing Eunkwang again had just sprouted in his mind and he hadn't been able to restrain himself.

Eunkwang opened his eyes widely and looked at Minhyuk, shocked. Minhyuk had his eyes wide opened too and he sheepishly added, with an awkward smile:  
\- Hum... I wasn't planning on actually ask you that... sorry, just forget it...

But Eunkwang did not, he moved Minhyuk's legs away and came closer to him, smirking:  
\- You really liked that kiss last time didn't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here was the third chapter, I hope it turned out fine!!!!
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!!! I wish you a very nice weekend, may it be as you want it to be (I'll probably spend mine in my bed because I am finally in vacation!! So I can laze around without feeling guilty over it...) 
> 
> (and this is _absolutely not_ a shameless promotion from your resident composer Minhyuk fan: but if you haven't listened to This is us album yet... just check it out!!! _(whispers: blue moon!!)_ , but really, I loved the whole album!! our boys did very good!!)


	4. Chapter 4

##### 5 minutes later:

Wow. OMG... Why?????? But... WOW. But no... shit... why????

Minhyuk was somewhat completely flustered, omg... omg... just how had this happened already????? Why couldn't he just shut his mouth... but come on... he had liked it, he couldn't lie to himself... but really... like... why????? But... really... wow...

Eunkwang was still very close to him, he was smirking at him and seemed to enjoy this situation _a lot_ , he said:  
\- Ahh... Lee Minhyuk... I didn't know you were like that...

Minhyuk was still blushing so hard... if it was to say something like that after, why had he even kissed him? And how had this ended in a steamy make out session that had Minhyuk's heart still racing and he had felt very frustrated when Eunkwang had broke them apart just like that, and gone back to smirking... just what was he thinking in his weird brain??? 

Eunkwang sat back and put back Minhyuk's legs the way they were before, the smirk hadn't gone away and Minhyuk was still too flustered to say anything.  
He turned on the TV, like he hadn't just been kissing with Minhyuk for a while... Minhyuk couldn't stop staring at him acting like nothing had just happened, and now he was amazed at how this had been even better than last time... why did kissing Eunkwang just felt so... right... like he should have been doing it from a long time ago...

Minhyuk's heart wouldn't calm down so he figured he should better got to sleep, he stood up and went to shower, on the way back from the bathroom to his room, he was stopped by a smirking Eunkwang who was blocking the way, he put his hands on Minhyuk's shoulders and stood closer to him, planting a kiss on Minhyuk's lips, the latter was so surprised he stayed motionless as Eunkwang took this as an advantage, going down to kiss Minhyuk's neck, then his heart started racing so fast he finally found the strength to move and push Eunkwang away, asking what the hell was wrong with him, blushing madly. Eunkwang's smirk didn't go away, as he stood back closer and whispered in Minhyuk's ear that if he needed anything he would be in his room, sending shivers down Minhyuk's spine, he then left a flustered Minhyuk there, going to his room.

Half an hour later Minhyuk still couldn't fall asleep, he felt like he could still feel Eunkwang's hot breath against his ear, and his lips on his, and his knowing smirk and after a while, Minhyuk couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and barged in Eunkwang's room.  
Eunkwang was on his bed, his laptop beside him, he raised his head surprised seeing Minhyuk walking in, closing the door and calmly talking:   
\- You can't just randomly do that Seo Eunkwang-ssi...  
Minhyuk walked to the bed, took the laptop and put it aside, shaking his head:  
\- I wonder where the innocent ten-year-old who gave me an ice-cream went...

Eunkwang sat up with an eyebrow raised and a small smile starting to spread on his lips as he was looking at Minhyuk, waiting for what would come next. Minhyuk sat crossed-legged where the laptop had previously been and added:  
\- When did you become this perverted person?

Eunkwang laughed and Minhyuk wondered how he could look so innocent when laughing. Eunkwang wasn't sure where Minhyuk was going with this...   
\- My heart won't calm down because of you and I can't sleep, so take responsibility!!! 

Eunkwang was still smiling but he had hoped for something else, instead, Minhyuk had his arms crossed and was eyeing him waiting for him to "take responsibility", but Eunkwang had his idea of what he meant by that...

##### The next day:

Minhyuk sat in front of Sungjae for their usual lunch, Minhyuk stared at Sungjae before asking:  
\- Do I really need to ask or are you going to tell me?  
\- What??  
\- That you got back together with Changsub!!!  
\- What???? When?

Sungjae seemed genuinely surprised and Minhyuk realized Eunkwang had been right... they had not gotten back together, his hopes suddenly got crushed... he sighed, hugely disappointed but then a wild Seo Eunkwang walked by and Minhyuk avoided looking at him, biting his lip and blushing madly. Sungjae raised an eyebrow and Minhyuk shook his head, he was _so_ not ready to tell anyone about the day before... and so not ready to face Eunkwang again... and omg he had forgotten they lived together... how was he going to be able to avoid him?? He literally couldn't! 

As Minhyuk was overthinking, Sungjae's phone vibrated and he smiled seeing the text he had received, he stood up and said:  
\- Maybe not that far from now... My man is calling for me, so I'll leave you to finish your lunch alone...

Minhyuk acted as if he was hurt:  
\- You're ditching me _so_ easily...  
Sungjae chuckled:  
\- For my Changsubie, I would ditch anyone...  
\- Then, what exactly did you do to have him dump you in the first place?  
Sungjae pouted at Minhyuk:  
\- Not saying...

At least he had tried... Minhyuk looked at him walk away, and his eyes opened widely when Eunkwang took the seat previously used by Sungjae, smiling innocently asking how his morning had went... just like the day before, acting like nothing had happened... 

Minhyuk was blushing again and stuttering when he usually did not have such a problem, but he would never see Eunkwang the same way now... He couldn't stop thinking about how hot Eunkwang looked when he actually wanted to, and the night before, and how he wanted him, but he had never realized that before... But now that he thought about it, Eunkwang had never been like his other friends... (he would never have asked anyone else to hug him to sleep), Eunkwang had just always been... _Eunkwang_...

Minhyuk realized Eunkwang had been talking when the latter shook his arm, asking if he was alright... Minhyuk nodded and Eunkwang finished his plate before Minhyuk had finished his (he wondered why he was eating so slowly today) and stood up, when he passed by Minhyuk, he leant down and whispered:  
\- Yesterday was fun, we should do that again sometimes...  
Minhyuk blushed madly and Eunkwang left, smirking. Minhyuk wondered how it had ended up like this... for one thing... Eunkwang was way too good at pretending everything was normal and Minhyuk was just so flustered. He tried to focus on his classes throughout the afternoon but Eunkwang kept on coming back to his mind... he should have known with that first kiss they had shared, but, really... why was he so perverted? How had Minhyuk not noticed it earlier? And why was the only thing he wanted right now was to just ran wherever he was and just kiss him... because it was all he could think about... WHAT HAD EUNKWANG DONE TO HIM????

Later, Minhyuk was just getting home he received a call, from his mother. He knew he should have contacted her after she visited, but he hadn't... He looked at his phone screen for a while before deciding to answer.  
She invited him for lunch and Minhyuk accepted, maybe it was time to make up with his family... He had just gotten off the phone when he heard Eunkwang's cheery voice saying that "your favourite person in the world has arrived" he started rambling on for a while before his voice faded away when he saw Minhyuk standing in the middle of the living room, his bag still in hand and staring at his phone. Eunkwang immediately went to hug him:  
\- What happened???

Minhyuk smiled, Eunkwang seemed to always know when he needed a hug, it was very comforting:  
\- Apparently, I'm having lunch at my parents' tomorrow... 

Eunkwang took Minhyuk's bag and put it on the floor, then he went back to hugging him, asking:  
\- And is that good or bad with you??

Minhyuk shrugged, hugging him back, he closed his eyes before saying:  
\- I guess it's for the best, I'm gonna have to make up with them as some point anyway...

Eunkwang nodded, he then asked Minhyuk if he wanted anything for dinner and the later said whatever, so he figured he would be fine with anything and ruffled Minhyuk's hair, saying he was going to take care of it, Minhyuk smiled and added that Eunkwang didn't have to worry about him, he would be alright. Eunkwang nodded again but didn't seem convinced.

##### The next day, Saturday:

Minhyuk came home sighing... at least it had went better than he had expected. He was pretty sure everything would be alright with his mother now... with his father however...it would take longer... He hadn't even closed the door that Eunkwang came running to him asking how it had gone, he smiled and Eunkwang sighed in relief, helping Minhyuk taking off his jacket:  
\- Why are you acting like a maid or something?? -asked Minhyuk.

Eunkwang laughed and kissed Minhyuk's cheek, saying he was just happy, and then added in a supposed-to-be-innocent-voice, letting his hand linger on Minhyuk's arm, that Changsub wasn't home tonight, and Minhyuk frowned, apparently, _someone_ was having not so innocent thoughts... Minhyuk played dumb and said he was going to change, his suit was uncomfortable, Eunkwang asked why he had wore one anyway and Minhyuk shrugged, saying it was better than jeans... especially since they were always so formal... and to be true, his suit was the only neat thing to wear he had...

Minhyuk was about to go take his shower when Eunkwang stopped him, grabbing his arm and whispered in his ear:  
\- Should we shower together...?

Minhyuk blushed and pushed him away half-heartedly, saying that no thanks, he would take his shower alone. Eunkwang pouted and he looked so innocent Minhyuk wondered how he could be this two-faced!!! Minhyuk gave up and let him follow him to the bathroom, though he had not missed the evil smirk Eunkwang was now harbouring...

 

##### An hour later:

They were having dinner, and for a change, Eunkwang was acting completely normal, as if nothing had happened, especially not in the bathroom, while Minhyuk was still a blushing mess, why did Eunkwang had such a weird effect on him?? 

He froze when Eunkwang leant over and whipped off sauce from Minhyuk's lips with his thumb and licked it looking at him after sitting back, leaving Minhyuk blushing and with his heart racing, and at Eunkwang's smirk, Minhyuk snapped:  
\- I can't with this anymore!!! How come one minute you're my best friend in years, all cute and innocent, and the second after you're this perverted dude who enjoys flustering me way too much?!?!? -Minhyuk stood up and started walking around the kitchen- And you get me so confused! I mean, what do you feel about me? Because, at this point, I don't know how I feel about you anymore!!

Eunkwang was just looking at Minhyuk, it looked like he was being scolded, which he kind of was... Minhyuk continued:  
\- Really... you're so confusing!! Are you playing with me or something??

Eunkwang stood up and went to stand in front of Minhyuk, putting his hands on his shoulders:  
\- First, you should calm down, and I'm kind of offended!! I would _never_ play with you! I would never play with anyone! You know that!! I'm only teasing you because you let me!!!   
He was staring into Minhyuk's eyes and looked so serious, he stood closer to him and added:  
\- You know, if you say no, I'll just stop... -he stood even closer, and Minhyuk started blushing again- Because I care a lot about you Lee Minhyuk... a lot...

Minhyuk's heart was racing, seeing Eunkwang this serious was... quite rare, and he was standing so close...   
Eunkwang still had his hands on Minhyuk's shoulders and didn't seem to be planning on moving, and now Minhyuk decided it was about time to let himself go:  
\- Then that's... good... Because I really care about you a lot too Eunkwangie...  
He took one step closer to Eunkwang, a small smile starting to spread on his lips, Eunkwang still looked dead serious, Minhyuk bit his lip, not sure what to do or say now...

Eunkwang spared him the trouble by leaning in, the serious look had been replaced by a sweet one, and he smiled at Minhyuk, gently kissing him, and as Minhyuk was kissing ba...

\- NOOOOOO!!! Why??????? WHY?????? WHY AM I GETTING HOME TO _THIS_???? Not something I ever wanted to see... brain erase that, brain erase that... ERASE THAT NOW!!

Minhyuk and Eunkwang hastily broke apart, surprised by a wild Changsub being overly dramatic, and it seemed he wasn't done, he put his head in his hands, hiding his eyes:  
\- I knew there was something going on between you two, but I didn't want it to be confirmed that way... 

Minhyuk and Eunkwang ended up both crossing their arms, wondering for how long it was going to last, but thankfully for them, it seemed he was done quickly when he added:  
\- No but seriously, I hope you two work out. Now if you would excuse me, I was just coming because I forgot some stuff... Once I'm gone, _and only once I'm gone_ you'll be able to get back at your... occupations.

He went to his room and walked back out a few minutes later while Eunkwang was whispering to Minhyuk:  
\- As if he hasn't hooked up with Sungjae everywhere in this apartment...  
Minhyuk made a disgusted face:  
\- Really... everywhere?  
Eunkwang dramatically nodded:  
\- I have no proof though... You haven't really experienced Sungjae and Changsub as a couple, they are... sly... and weird... I've been through a lot because of them...

\- Stop bad-mouthing me Seo Eunkwang, you kids be nice, I'll be back tomorrow!!

And he left just like that, he had kind of ruined the mood so Minhyuk and Eunkwang were just awkwardly standing next to each other now... but then Eunkwang turned to Minhyuk smiling and the awkward feeling flew away...

##### The next day:

When Minhyuk woke up, he smiled seeing Eunkwang's arms still wrapped around him, he turned and kissed the latter on the nose before standing up, Eunkwang vaguely moved but didn't wake up, Minhyuk gently moved his arms and stood up, thinking about making some breakfast, he was about to open the door when he heard the obvious noise of someone trying not to make any, and heard some whisper-fight:  
\- Sungjae stop trying to be quiet... I think you already woke up half the neighbourhood anyway.  
\- You're the one who said we shouldn't wake them up!!  
\- No, I said _try_ not to wake the entire building!

Hum... busted... so were they _really_ still not back together? Minhyuk got curious and peeked out the door, he was deep into investigation mode so got startled when Eunkwang walked to him and wrapped his arm around him, kissing his shoulder before asking:  
\- So, who are we spying on?

He propped his head on Minhyuk's shoulder, ready to observe anything happening on the other side of the door... but nothing much came on, just Sungjae and Changsub bickering over which one had been making more noise since they had gone home...  
\- This is _so_ not entertaining, this is the utmost ordinary... let's get breakfast Minhyukie~ You remember we're meeting with my university friends today right??

Minhyuk nodded, at least, now they wouldn’t be faking anymore...

##### End of the afternoon, after a few hours with Eunkwang's university friends:

\- I'm exhausted...

Minhyuk plopped down on the couch, ready to die there as, if one can say Eunkwang is energetic, his friends are... strength-draining... Minhyuk wondered if they weren't some kind of vampires feeding off people's energy...

Minhyuk had planned to just rest on the couch, trying to gain back some energy when another strength-draining nuisance arrived: Jung Ilhoon… as always, coming late and unannounced, he seemed restless and was looking for Minhyuk. The latter was still pretty much dying but didn’t have a choice but to listen to whatever he had to say, but then he jolted up, what exactly did he mean by “why didn’t you tell me you were going back to your parents?”, when had he ever even thought that?? Apparently, his parents were going around, asserting that Minhyuk had been studying abroad and would soon get back home and take over the family business… how to phrase it? This couldn’t be further away from the truth, for starters, Minhyuk had swore to himself he would never take over the company, business just wasn’t for him, and if his parents thought he was going to come home just like that, they were dead wrong…

Minhyuk didn’t bother to dress up, he stormed out of his place and went to the family house, he was fuming and didn’t even pay attention to the worried Eunkwang and Ilhoon who followed him, worried he was going to do something stupid… One of the main reasons Minhyuk had left was that he did not like having his life planned out for him, he did not want to work for his father, and even less be the next CEO, sports had always been his forte, and he was determined to become a sport trainer and teach in a high-school, or middle-school first, then when older, move on to university, and after a few years and a lot of savings, open up his own sport complex, maybe small at first, just football maybe, but then having it spreading to more sports, and his parents were not going to take his dream away, he would not let that happen, he barged in the house and everyone seemed surprised to see him, especially wearing sweats and old pink slippers (these were Eunkwang’s), looking really angry, when his mother came to him, asking what was wrong, he felt so disappointed, he had really thought things were going to get better for a while... 

~~~~~

Eunkwang and Ilhoon waited outside, not daring to enter. Minhyuk went back out less than twenty minutes later, still fuming, they brought him back home and he went directly to his room, slamming the door behind him, Ilhoon didn’t know what to do and was starting to regret telling Minhyuk about it, Eunkwang reassured him, saying he had done right, it was better that Minhyuk knew the truth… Ilhoon left a while later, asking Eunkwang to keep him updated on Minhyuk, which Eunkwang promised to do. 

Eunkwang knocked at Minhyuk’s door, asking if he could come in, he chose to interpret the grunt he received as the answer yes, and went in. Minhyuk was lying on his bed, curled up in a ball, eyes closed, he could have been asleep, in the dark, Eunkwang left the door opened, so there was at least some light inside, he sat on Minhyuk’s bedside, hesitantly putting a hand on Minhyuk’s arm, he didn’t say anything, just showing he was there, after a while, he heard Minhyuk’s voice, muffled by his pillow:

\- You still think she wants what’s best for me?

Eunkwang sighed and started stroking Minhyuk’s arm as he talked, he wasn’t sure how to respond to that:

\- I think your mother wants what would be the best for your family, but she doesn’t realize how much you’ve grown and that you started a life out there… I think you should meet with your parents calmly and explain your situation the best you can… When you left home, you were still immature and just wanted to get the hell out of there… But look at you now… You’ve got good friends who stand up by your side, do you think Ilhoon would have come to tell you if he wasn’t a good friend? You’ve got a dream, you’ve got plans, you’ve got… you’ve got a boyfriend… You’re getting your life together… they need to understand and accept that… Give them some time…

Minhyuk was now looking at Eunkwang, eyes wide opened, he had had a small smile at Eunkwang’s hesitation on saying they were boyfriends, it had been cute, but his smile had soon faded away. He sat up, asking how Eunkwang could be so sure of that, maybe his family would never accept him the way he was and he should just cut off all ties with them… Eunkwang warmly smiled at him, brushing Minhyuk’s hair with his hand:  
\- You won’t do that Minhyukie… We both know you won’t. It’s gonna be alright…

Minhyuk knew Eunkwang was right, but still… His train of thoughts got interrupted when Eunkwang hugged him, whispering sweet nothings to him, and Minhyuk was glad to have him. Eunkwang just always knew what to do, what to say, Minhyuk had no idea of how he did that, but it made him feel so much better right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!!!!!!!
> 
> This took a while to get written, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, the next chapter should be the end of it... I don't have much to say so I'll just wish you a great day!!!


	5. Chapter 5

##### 6 month later:

\- SEO EUNKWANG GET BACK HERE!!

They were on their way home and Eunkwang was trying to run away from Minhyuk. Trying but not succeeding, he should have known Minhyuk was too fast for him... He couldn't even use Changsub as a shelter since the latter was walking way behind, laughing while texting. 

Eunkwang had just whispered a very perverted thought in Minhyuk's ear before running away laughing. Minhyuk couldn't let him get away with it, still with the shocked act, though he had gotten used to Eunkwang's hidden perverted side (he had later learned it wasn't that hidden by the way) and was mostly just mad for the show...

Winter was here, Eunkwang smiled at Minhyuk's good old pink beanie, he had missed it, but Minhyuk should cut his hair, it was getting too long, actually Eunkwang was thinking about cutting it too... He figured they could both ask Hyunsik later... 

They went home but didn't stay long as they were going to the party Sungjae had organized to celebrate Peniel's return from the states, though Eunkwang was pretty sure this was just another excuse to try and get Hyunsik the drunkest, but as always, Sungjae would fail as he would forget his goal as soon as he starts drinking... 

They were at Ilhoon's, he had such a huge-ass apartment, Minhyuk was pretty theirs could fit twice in it... And they were all awfully cheery, but Eunkwang had that weird obsession with getting his hair cut today so Hyunsik and Eunkwang were in the bathroom, in the middle of a hair-cutting session, Eunkwang was asserting that Minhyuk should cut his hair too, and maybe he was right... Hyunsik said he didn't bother cutting his too, and seeing Eunkwang's glare at his hair, Minhyuk nodded, and ended up in the bathroom too, waiting for his turn. Once they were done, they walked back to the living room and couldn't help but laugh at Sungjae's newly failed attempt to get Hyunsik the drunkest since he had apparently drank a lot waiting for them and was now clinging to Changsub, his first goal of the night long forgotten.   
Peniel and Ilhoon were in the middle of an arm-wrestling battle, needless to say who won since it's quite obvious, and Hyunsik said he would avenge him, taking up the challenge. 

They were all happy that Peniel was back and the latter had too endure way to much hugs and unwanted kisses on his head, he seemed exhausted when they called it a day and all decided to go home. 

Walking home with Eunkwang turned out to be a hassle, the latter was quite drunk, and wanted to go anywhere but home, and though they were with Sungjae and Changsub, who by the way were both way drunker than Eunkwang and Minhyuk, seemed completely fine with just calmly going home for once. And did not help Minhyuk at all when Eunkwang escaped him, just looking at him, arms linked, as if they were witnessing some impromptu street artists performance...

Once they finally managed to get home, Eunkwang plopped down on the couch and immediately fell asleep, leaving a tired out Minhyuk all alone as the two others had disappeared in Changsub's room as soon as they had gotten home, giggling over some stupid stuff.

Minhyuk wasn't sure whether he should wake Eunkwang enough to get him to bed or just leave him like that... He opted for just putting a blanket over him and go to sleep.

The next day he had to face a pouting Eunkwang who kept on saying he had slept terribly because meanie Minhyuk had left him for dead in the coldness of the living-room. Minhyuk could only shake his head and sigh at Eunkwang's antics.

Their graduation was fast approaching and Minhyuk was starting to feel very stressed out, he had of course already found a job for after university, but he didn't feel that confident... And though he had managed to clear any misunderstanding with his family, they still spent their time insisting he gave up on "his futile ideals" to inherit the family business, if it wasn't for Eunkwang's persuasion skills, Minhyuk would probably have gave up on them and just stopped all contacts, but he hadn't... he had to admit he was glad he had because it had turned out his parents were surprisingly fine with him and Eunkwang going out together and really liked the latter, it had been such a relief to Minhyuk. But he should have known, of course Eunkwang should be liked by his parents, he was awesome.

Though he had a slight hungover, Minhyuk spent the day trying to focus on an assignment he had to submit for the following Monday, and he had kept on deciding he could just do it later, and now later wasn't possible anymore. He tried very hard because he kept on being interrupted, it started with Sungjae who wanted his advice, then Changsub who tried to have him pay them all lunch, and lastly Eunkwang who was in an overly cheery mood and kept on stealing kisses there and here, which was not helping Minhyuk focus. At all. Rather, it kept on making him more and more distracted. He ended up locking his room, but then they decided to turn the living room in a karaoke as they had put on a music channel, it almost drove Minhyuk crazy. He may or may not have screamed at them. He ended up chasing everyone out of the apartment. Even Eunkwang (who tried giving him puppy eyes but it did not work) and he later had to turn off his phone since they kept on harassing him, asking if they could come home now, and sending pictures because since Minhyuk was "being such a meanie" they had went to a merry-go-round and seemed way too excited for guys who were way too old for that....

He only let them come home once he was done, saying it looked like they had had fun and later had to endure Eunkwang's antics at being stuck with a couple all day, he tried to sulk but then Minhyuk mentioned going out to dine together and suddenly he was over the moon, which had Minhyuk laughing because the way Eunkwang was happy whenever they did something was cute, though quite tiring...

 

The final exams arrived quickly, so did the end of the year, Eunkwang and Minhyuk spent the new year's eve together, they had had a great time, just the two of them, they had gone skiing for a few days, Eunkwang hadn't gone skiing since he was very little with his parents and it had been a few years for Minhyuk too, so they had spent more time falling down than actually skiing, it was very fun, especially that one time Eunkwang rolled down till the end of the slope, loosing both skis on the way, Minhyuk had laughed so much he fell down too, and they had to walk around to find Eunkwang's skis and ski poles which had also flew around. 

The evening, they had sat on their hotel room balcony, cosily wrapped in blankets, looking at the stars, waiting for midnight with snacks, they had had a really great time. 

Graduation passed by and they decided to look for a new place, ever since Changsub and Sungjae had gotten back together, it seemed more like it was only Eunkwang and Minhyuk living at the apartment anyway...

They ended up not even needing to look for one since Minhyuk's parents insisted on paying him an apartment since he wasn't going to come back home, Minhyuk was glad they had finally accepted that.   
They moved in together and the place was just awesome, it was even close to both of their works, and it was _huge_ , even bigger than Ilhoon's!

Spring soon arrived and Minhyuk kept on stealing Eunkwang away from his video games to take him on walks, Eunkwang would always somewhat complain at first but it wouldn't last long as he would then smile at Minhyuk pouting that he was no fun.

Summer soon followed spring and in this unbearable heat, Eunkwang decided they would both take a few days off and go to the sea. It was fun, they spent most of their time acting like kids, making sandcastles near the water, they got laughed at by 7 years old who had made a much better castle than them, it had awoken Minhyuk’s competitiveness and they had had quite some fun trying to make the biggest castle around. Eunkwang accidentally made a child cry by the way, apparently, his jokes were not suitable for children… 

They had been later joined by the others, Hyunsik and Ilhoon had come first, and it had ended up in a mess, Ilhoon was wild… Peniel, Sungjae and Changsub had also joined and, the vacations became even more of a mess, Sungjae was livelier than ever, Peniel was convinced that they could catch fish with their bare hands and had somehow dragged Hyunsik in his crazy adventure (they had not so surprisingly came back empty handed…), Changsub had spent most of his time sleeping and Ilhoon, after trying to defeat Eunkwang and Minhyuk’s castle and eventually admitting defeat (to Minhyuk’s delight), entertained himself by bothering Changsub’s sleep. one evening they had been all scolded at for making too much noise drinking on the beach, they had sheepishly went back to their hotel, but thinking about it, it had been quite fun. Unfortunately, their small summer vacation had to come to an end and they went home, in the deathly heat, they were at least glad they were living in the new apartment since it had a good air-conditioner.

One day, Eunkwang came back home with a very satisfied smile, he dragged Minhyuk out and brought him to a park, said park vaguely remembered Minhyuk of something but he couldn’t pinpoint what, it wasn’t in their usual outing places, he sat him down in the grass and said he would be back soon, while waiting for him, Minhyuk lost himself in the contemplation of flowers and automatic watering, he had almost forgot about Eunkwang and was brought back to reality when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up and was met with a widely smiling Eunkwang, holding two vanilla ice-cream. That’s when Minhyuk realized that they were next to the ice-cream stand where they had first met, he took the ice-cream Eunkwang was handing him, asking what was the occasion and was met with a still grinning Eunkwang who gestured around them:  
\- Today is our first meeting anniversary!!! It’s been more than ten years now!!!

Minhyuk smiled, Eunkwang was so cute when he wanted. He turned to him and noticed Eunkwang’s hair was a mess, he put it well and, careful not to spill any ice-cream, he kissed Eunkwang’s cheek before kissing him on the lips, thanking him for the ice-cream, and really there was no reason for Eunkwang to blush this madly, Minhyuk really hadn’t done anything… 

They went back home after finishing their ice-cream, Eunkwang changed because earlier, his ice-cream had melted on his shirt, though he wouldn’t admit it, he had been too flustered by Minhyuk (who still didn’t get why, they’d been going out together for almost a year now…) to pay attention to it, which had made Minhyuk all giggly, because it reminded him of the times they had first et, Eunkwang would always have misadventures with his ice-cream, from dropping it to eating it too fast and get a brain freeze… Minhyuk smiles, hoping that more than ten years from now or twenty years from now, or even more, they would still go to that place once in while, and get an ice-cream by the ice-cream stand where they had first met. I really wished for that to happen, and he smiled when Eunkwang went to unexpectedly hug him, saying they should go again next year… yes, Minhyuk was really hoping this would be their tradition for numerous years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! There, this was the last chapter, I hope you liked this story, it was pretty fun to write, I really enjoyed writing some of the scenes...
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and of course, a special thanks to the really nice comments, it is really rewarding and encouraging to get such nice comments!! So really thank you!!!! 
> 
> I made longer chapters than usual, to try it out, I am in an experimenting phase... by the way I fell upon something I had started some time ago and decided to make something out of it, I don't know how it will turn out, and the only thing I can say about it right now is that I have no idea of what I have against that poor Minhyuk and why I make him go through hard times so much in my stories... I'M SORRY MINHYUK!!!!
> 
> That is pretty much all I wanted to say... at least I think so, then again, thank you very much for reading the story, I hope you have a great day!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've had this idea for a while, and I also got inspired by Minhyuk's solo album (go go go Minhyuk you deserve it!!!!!) teaser pics, he somehow looks like a bratty rich kid... and I have no idea of where i'm going with this... so thank you for reading and let's hope I'll finish it decently...


End file.
